


MatsuKame Drabbles

by ladyc2



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various MatsuKame drabbles, plus a ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger

Kame clenched his left fist, fingernails biting into his palm as his other hand brought another forkful slowly to his mouth. He didn’t know what pissed him off more – the way the pancakes were just the right blend of fluffy, melt in your mouth deliciousness, or the casual way Jun had asked if they were any good. _Bastard_ , he knew exactly how good they were. Kame spent every spare moment for the rest of the day, looking up recipes for the perfect pancake, with just one thought in mind.

Matsumoto Jun was _not_ going to beat him in the kitchen.


	2. Impulsive

Kame knew his image was one of a responsible, hard-working (some would say over-working) adult, so it surprised a lot of people to realise that he could very often be impulsive and carefree. Jun was no exception - so when Kame pressed two plane tickets into Jun’s hand as he kissed him one morning, Jun was perplexed.

“What’s this?” Jun questioned as Kame broke the kiss.

“I noticed we both have next weekend off. Let’s fly away together.”

Jun was turning the tickets over in his hand. “Where to?”

“Who knows.” Kame answered with a grin. “They’re for a mystery flight.”


	3. Snow

The snow had been falling all morning and it hadn’t taken long for KAT-TUN to start a snowball fight out front of the Jimusho. Kame narrowed his eyes as he focused on Ueda, facing away from him, his attention on Nakamaru. He used all his pitching skills as he took aim, wound his arm back and released. Just as the snowball was about to hit, Ueda ducked another ball thrown by Taguchi. Kame watched as his snowball flew past Ueda’s head, missing by mere millimetres and crashing straight into the face of a very surprised Matsumoto Jun. 

“Run!” Kame yelled.


	4. Film

When he found out they were considering him for a role in a movie with Matsumoto Jun, Kame was ecstatic. For a long time he’d dreamed of collaborating with Jun on something more substantial than the odd variety show or a few seconds of screentime for Countdown. 

When he found out he’d actually landed the role, Kame was panicked. He couldn’t work with Jun on this. Holding his feelings back for short stints on the odd variety show was just barely manageable. Long hours on a film set was a completely different story. Jun would figure him out for sure.


	5. Proposal

Kame stretched out his arm to cancel the alarm. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, taking a few moments to prepare himself for the day; reviewing his schedule. Warmth at his back and a voice still rough with sleep asked,

“Is that for me or you?”

Kame smiled. He looked down into the face of Matsumoto Jun, who even with his eyes scrunched up tight and his hair all tousled, managed to look insanely attractive. Kame wished it had been a false alarm and he could just snuggle back down and spend the morning, no the whole day, in bed with his stupidly hot boyfriend. Unfortunately the world didn’t work like that. 

“Me. Go back to sleep,” Kame reluctantly replied.

Jun grunted and Kame chuckled as he hauled himself up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he was only a little surprised to find the bed empty. Kame threw on some clothes and padded down the hallway, stopping just shy of the main room. From there, he could watch the other man in the kitchen without being seen for a few moments. 

Jun was at the counter, making breakfast, and it made Kame’s heart beat a little faster. It was moments like these, seeing Jun giving up his few minutes of extra rest no one would have blamed him for taking, that Kame could admit that he was falling in love with the other man. He wasn’t quite as sure how Jun felt about him, but he thought it might be a good indication he felt similarly. 

He stepped out of the hallway and Jun looked up, raking his eyes up and down Kame’s body in approval. Kame felt a blush rising in his cheeks. He wondered if he’d ever get used to the way Jun looked at him with such raw want. He didn’t have to wonder about what Jun liked in that regard.

“Breakfast’s ready,” Jun announced breaking Kame out of his thoughts, which was probably a good thing because his mind should probably be on work, not sex . 

The downside to this relationship was that they were both extremely busy idols and work was constantly keeping them apart. As they ate breakfast they pulled up the planners on their phones and discussed when their respective schedules would allow both to meet again.

"I finish early on Friday,” Kame noted. In fact the whole day looked surprisingly clear. 

Jun nodded. "Actually I'm off then too.” He frowned. “But I already promised Toma and Shun that we’d have dinner.” 

Kame assured Jun that it was fine. As much as he loved spending time with Jun, he didn’t want to be the overly clingy boyfriend who demanded every spare minute belong to him. And he wouldn’t want Jun doing the same to him. 

"Speaking of that," Jun hesitated and Kame tilted his head curiously at Jun’s sudden nervousness. "Mao-chan's probably going to be there too." He looked down at his bowl. "Probably means the tabloids will have us getting married again.”

Kame wanted to laugh. That was all Jun was worried about. Kame knew only too well how the press worked. Jun did seem to be taking it seriously though, so Kame tried to lighten the mood.

"I'll look forward to the invitation," he teased.

Jun snorted, "The only way I'd want you at my wedding would be standing at the altar."

Time seemed to come to a standstill as the two men’s eyes met across the table. Kame’s thoughts were in a whirl. _Did he mean that? Why would he say it if he didn’t?_ Across from him Jun looked just as surprised as Kame felt but he wasn’t rushing to take back his words or cover up his - confession? proposal? 

Kame decided that it was too early in the morning for mental gymnastics; he was just going to go with the flow. He put down his spoon and looked at Jun seriously, well, semi-seriously.

“Well then, I’ll look forward to that invitation too.”

Jun blinked stupidly for a few moments as Kame’s words registered, then he broke into a dopey grin. Kame matched it with one of his own.

They continued on with their breakfast and trying to match their schedules. _Friday was out, maybe Sunday?_


End file.
